This shouldn't be here, Prompto
by Soren429
Summary: Ignis finds something in the Regalia that isn't supposed to be there. Work for the Ignis Scientia Appreciation Society's weekly prompt. First week. Versión en español original incluída.


**This... shouldn't be here, Prompto**

 **Esto... no debería estar aquí, Prompto**

 _Viñeta para el "_ _WEEKLY WRITING PROMPT_ _" de Ignis Scientia Appreciation Society._

Week 1 prompt (by Heather): Ignis finds something in the Regalia that isn't supposed to be there.

 _Semana 1 (sugerido por Heather): Ignis encuentra algo en el Regalia que no debería estar ahí._

English version

There was something odd about the way Prompto watched Ignis clean the inside of the Regalia.

It was a beautiful day, and anyone with common sense would go to romp, listening music and swallowing cakes; but as Ignis had a little of that. Just after breakfast he got sponges, soap, wax, and everything necessary to clean the Regalia.

That was two hours ago, and while the wax dried, Ignis was vaccuming the Regalia's seats. The effort seemed unnecessary, he could wait to get to Niflheim to have it cleaned; but no one, understand it: NO ONE touches the Regalia. No one besides the prince and himself, he meant.

Speaking of which, perhaps he looked after the Regalia more than Noctis.

" _Of course I don´t. But obviously…_ " Ignis thought " _I would never wax Noctis. Right_?

The roily thought flashed his privileged brain, distracting him from the matter that was putting an end to his patience: the stare full of anguish of the blond gunslinger.

"If you have something to say, Prompto, go ahead and say it _"._

"E-eh" The blond one hesitated. "What if I help you clean up?"

Ignis looked up to see if it really was Prompto and not a mirage. Maybe he was dehydrated.

"I mean, you work so hard all the time…" The blonde's speech went from slow and insecure to messy. He was even gesturing with his hands, and he took two or three steps toward Ignis, who was inside the car. "Let me finish vacuuming, what about that? You could even go for a drink…"

But it was late. Prompto went pale as ash and still like a withered flower.

The prince's advisor couldn't believe what had gotten stuck in the vacuum. He switched off the device, it stopped sucking and released its prey.

The " _thing_ " fell on the passenger seat, and Ignis, kneeling in the driver's seat, picked it up between his index finger and his thumb. He could not help to swallow.

"Is this..?"

"A garter belt…"

Ignis was going to say "Is this yours?" But he didn´t need to ask. Prompto's gaze said it all.

"Tell me it's a souvenir of one of your girlfriends… This is an amulet for good luck."

Disarmed and embarrassed, Prompto shook his head and looked down. He had hidden it there, in the crevice of the seat, so nobody could find it by mistake in the luggage.

"I'm sorry, Ignis. You didn't have to see that"

Ignis shuddered (which was not very common) because of the picture that crossed his mind: Prompto in garters, high tights, a shirt unbuttoned and a compromising pose.

"Prompto…"

"Yes?"

The gunslinger looked up. He was so ashamed that his eyes were wet and red. The poor boy looked like a light.

He handed Prompto the black-lace garter belt, which he still held between his fingertips. Ignis knew he wouldn't be able to look at the eyes of the blond one for a long, long time.

"This didn't happen."

 _Versión en español_

Había algo extraño en la forma en la que Prompto observaba a Ignis limpiar el interior del Regalia.

Era un día precioso y cualquiera con sentido común se dedicaría a retozar, escuchar música y tragar pasteles; pero como Ignis tenía poco de eso, justo después de desayunar se había armado con esponjas, jabón, cera, y todo lo necesario para limpiar al Regalia.

De eso hacía dos horas, y mientras la cera se secaba Ignis pasaba la aspiradora por los asientos del Regalia. El esfuerzo parecía innecesario, bien podría esperar a llegar a Niflheim para mandarlo a lavar como se debe; pero nadie, entiéndase: NADIE tocaba al Regalia. Es decir, nadie a parte del príncipe y él mismo.

Hablando de eso, tal vez cuidaba al Regalia más que al propio Noctis.

— _Por supuesto que no. Pero_ _obviamente_ … —pensó Ignis— _a Noctis jamás lo untaría con cera… ¿o sí?_

El pensamiento turbio pasó fugazmente por su cerebro privilegiado, distrayéndolo del asunto que estaba acabando con su paciencia: la miradita fija y llena de angustia mal disimulada del pistolero rubio.

—Si tienes algo que decir, Prompto, dilo y ya.

—E-eh—titubeó el rubio—. ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a limpiar?

Ignis levantó la mirada para comprobar si realmente era Prompto y no un espejismo. Tal vez estaba deshidratado.

—Es decir, tú trabajas tan duro todo el tiempo... —El discurso del rubio pasó de lento e inseguro a farragoso, hasta gesticulaba con las manos y dio dos o tres pasos hacia Ignis, quien estaba dentro del coche—. Permíteme terminar de aspirar, ¿qué te parece? Hasta podrías ir a tomar algo…

Pero ya era tarde. Prompto se puso pálido como la ceniza y trémulo como una flor marchita.

El consejero del príncipe no podía creer lo que se había atascado en la entrada del aspirador de mano. Apagó el aparato, que dejó de succionar en el acto y soltó a su presa.

La " _cosa_ " cayó sobre el asiento del copiloto e Ignis, arrodillado en el asiento del conductor, la recogió entre el índice y el pulgar. No pudo evitar tragar en seco.

—¿Esto es…?

—Un liguero…

Ignis iba a decir: _¿Esto es tuyo?_ , pero no necesitaba preguntar. La mirada de Prompto lo decía todo.

—Dime que es un recuerdo de alguna de tus novias… Que es un amuleto para la buena suerte.

Desarmado y avergonzado, Prompto negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo. Lo había escondido ahí, en la hendidura del asiento, para que nadie lo encontrara ni por equivocación entre el equipaje.

—Lo siento, Ignis. No tenías que ver eso.

Ignis se estremeció, lo cual no era muy frecuente, con la imagen que le cruzó la mente: Prompto en liguero, medias hasta los muslos, una camisa desabrochada y una pose comprometedora.

—Prompto…

—¿Sí? —levantó la mirada, estaba tan avergonzado que sus ojos estaban húmedos y enrojecidos. El pobre chico parecía un semáforo.

Le extendió a Prompto el liguero negro de encaje, que aún sostenía entre las puntas de los dedos. Ignis era consciente de que no volvería a mirar a los ojos al rubio en un largo, largo tiempo.

—Esto no pasó.

Notas: Me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto. Nunca había participado en uno de estos... ¿retos? y no pensé que podría ser tan genial. Hasta hoy no sabía qué escribir para el de esta semana.

I had a lot of fun writing this one. I´ve never participated in one of these... challenges? I didn't think it could be so nice. Until today I had no idea about what to write. By the way, I wrote it in spanish first (I speak spanish and my english is not to be proud of), then I translated it, so if there is any mistake in the english version, please tell me. I'll be thankful.


End file.
